apollo & athena TURNbacktimeABOUT
by VampireAttourney
Summary: in this wordl phoenix Wrihgt never exist because gr8 grant father dyed... can apoolo n athena go back to DGS time and solve lockedroom mystory to MAKE PHEONIX EXIST?read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

AN:this has DGS spolier!donut reed if u hav no play or watch DGS

one day at Write anythin agenCy...  
"U MUST SAVE PHOENI WRITGHT!"shoted mystory person who appear in front of apollo n Athena.  
"OMFG oh meine god mon diu!" athena shout.  
"wait... athena... whos this phoenix wrigh?"apolo is confusion.  
"uh idunnno "Athena say"but... OMFG how did mystery person sudenly appear? do u have telekinesis or transpotrer or some thing? "  
"no" man of mystery said "I HVAE... TIM TRAVEL!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT"athena apoplo are so shocked...they FAINTE! but myster rius operson keep talking (so hte readers now whats goin on at leest).  
mistree Person said "my name is rovert WrightShoe im from ATLERTANTE FUTURE!once there was aman in egnland who was ryunosomething naruhot he had 2 kids ryu n Ken and then ryu had descendent wh was kcalled Pheonix write Defense attourney and move 2 america and make legend ary laws office Write n Co two ppl work there Atina cykes n Applo Just ice (u might now who they r) then he fall in lov with detectiv gymshoo n had son...ROVERT WRITESHOE! ME!but then sudnely eval person went back in tim n kill ryuno so my dad nver exist!U HAV 2 GO BACK IN TIM AND SAVE MY FARTHER PLEEEAAAAASE!"  
apolly n athena didnt get it but they cant say no 2 rly cool Awesome genius good look ace attourney and detecive person like trovert So theys ay yes (NAN: rovert is not a maru Sue its not wish fulfil he rly is that kewl!so no flamming pls k?)  
Rogert give mystery machine to atbena and apollo.  
"qtf is this"apoll aksed.  
"its...time turn...ABOUT!"  
"WHOA!LOS GHETSIS!"athena screemed took time turnabout and WENT BCACK IN TIM!

polly and thena wake up ni strange land where everythin looks realy old with horse couch and old stuff and other language n stuff kinda lik old engLand.  
suddenly DEAD BODY!whollooks knda lkike phoenix.  
"EUREKA"apolo has idea."this is the vicitm Phoenix great grant father!"  
sudenly door brake down! "u r rite! idunn who Pheonix is But this is definately victi. mayby u should be Detectiv 2!"say detcetive Viridina Greeen who is investigat the case(AN:viridia is my feyvorite DGScharacter whose youres?)  
"thx Vera youre awesum" said athena"wanayways what can u tell about cdrime?"  
"Here i have autopy report 4 u"virinica give autopsy rpeort "ryuno something was kill with stabbed nife There are fngerprints on nife of Jon garideb so jon Must be the killer. we arested already"  
"OMFG WE AHAV 2 DEFEND JON!IN CORUT!"apoollo screamed.  
"u can do that But...u will not WIN!"says fancy dressed English guy"  
"await... who R U?"athena ansked.  
Verian answeres "thats Persecuter Egg"  
"EGG?u mean lik egg benedic or somethihn?WTF? THATS NO REEL NAME!NOWAY" athena was SHOCKED!  
"OBJECTIO!athena dondt u now were in englad?"polly objected.  
"rtie Other contry has other name kinda like kurain"athena realised "apolo did unow Kurian translato of my nam is Sai kho'logi?anyway LETS INVETSIGAT!"

at crime Scene apthena find attourneys Badge."hm mayby kiler was Attourney?that would be shock!"  
apolllo think"it was probably vitims badge vitim was defese Attourney. but y is not on body?mistereus!"  
also crime scene is Lock room but there was window .  
"hmmm how solve lockrd room?LOCKER ROOM R VERYHARD"apolo thnked so hard his fore head hurted. but he cant figure it out so he cryed.  
athena has Ideas in think route "mayby kiler throw nife through windows? Maybee locks room was aciddent? I WONDER can we figure out this with supra pressent?that show u normaly solve lockroom rite?but theres no testimon yet so i cant Supra presentAAAH THIS MYSTORYIS 2 HARD" athena cries too.  
Sudenly 2 guys apear but they hav nothing 2 do with the case.  
then... ... ... ... .COURT!

court room is very old they Even ahave flame 2 burn killer (that was DGS rite?)  
also theres NO JUDGE!  
"defense is rdy TREBIEN"athena sayed "wait wheres judge shoutlndt judgy Ask ready?"  
persecutr Egg laughs "HAHA dont u now sily future lawer the past have JURY?so swe dont need jdge"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT" apoolo is shocked and SAD!cause he miss judge.  
egg opening statement"Vitim is Ryunosoo Write famouse defnse from America. vikiller is Jon we have fingerprirints so definatly gilty. Jury ur vredict pls!"

**JURY OPINON**  
jurost 1. PMFG fingerprints jon must b GULTY  
2\. defense is always GILTY  
3 egg give me Moneyif i say GILTY  
4 where am i wahts a trail anyways every1 else sayed GILTY  
5 persecuter Egg is cooler than horn defes eattourney GILTY  
6\. im hungary pls end trail GILTY  
***JURY OPINOIN END*

"JNOOOOOOOOOOOO GILLLLTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NIEN NON!"athena is despair as jon was found Gilty.  
suddennnly...  
"OBJECTION!" it was... ... ... apoollo! "I OBJECT 2 JURY!"  
"WHAAAT NOOOOOOO u want 2 do close arugment?" egg necktye fly in his face from SHOCK!  
"yea ill finda ll the CONTERCITION!HERE COME JUST ICE"apppolo scremed as croos exanimation started.

****CLOSE ARGUEMAN****  
apoollo jpoints at jurost 5 who was loicking knife "OBJECTINO! us ay persecuter Egg is kewler tahn me. YOUR LYING! U MUST BE KILER!  
"NOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOO" juro 5 damage sprite epaeared he hthrow knif in shock knife fly throuhg window but thenGRAVITY!knife falled back don on jurost hat juror 5 was dead so jon garideb becomes new jiror.  
"OOOBJECT! witness is not lyin im Cooler than u" egg sad n jury agrees gallery 2 cause every1 loves Persecuto eg.  
"OBJEEECTIIIOOOOON I HAQVE EVADENSE!TAKETHAT" applo shoted n presents fone. he plays record of fulbrite IN JUSTICE WE TRUST, "see my nam is justice so Tahrust me wehn i say im cooler then egg"  
"fine" new juro 5 sayed "but gilty anyway"  
apollo said "k that sit"  
Egg laughs "if u dont find mor conTter diction defense will B GILTY! HAHAHA!"  
appo isin despear. "sorry i cant sav u jon... ... ... case is 2 hard"  
suddennly... .. ... .. ... ... ...

"WAIT!"  
it was... AHTENA!pointing at huge map of world found on internet  
"Juror 6!ur testimony conterdicts this MAP! u say your hungary... BUT YOURE ENGLAND! YOURE LYIIIIING!"  
"hwoa u did it" apppol apllauds but Athen is penalised because itwas oviously justt typo in tetsimony.  
but athea WONT GIVE UP! "Theres more! jurost 3 ! u say egg gives u Money if gilty. THATS BRIBARRY!"  
Jurst 3 is shocked but egg shruged "i mean money the Monky giving witness monky is not bribary"  
(uhh... i dont see conterdictio in other state mant)athena thinked (mayby u shold use THE MATRIX!"  
***CLOSEMAN E ND***

**** MATRIX***  
jurost 1 syy "PMFG fingerprints jon must b GULTY" he is happy and not surprse  
"GOTCHA!" athena ponted and background turns into werid purple vortx (AN: mayby prurple vortex is judg heart votex? What do u thik?)  
athena shoots "whitnes! y r u happy n nut surprose? mayby u now there are finderprnts cause u maked them!n now ur happy that all gone just acording To Kekiaku!" (AN:athena is speak japanese because GDS is not localise bt keikau mens Plan)  
Juro 1 is so SHOKCED she drops NOTE BOOK!  
!"AHA!" athena realise "u kill ryu with dead not!"  
"NOOOOOOOOO MY KEIKAKU" jurost 1 brakes down tears page from bnote book pags fly everywheres then book hits head!juro 1 is faint.  
"OOOOOOOOOBJECTION!" eggwobjects "Wit nses is hapy because we find reel kiler who is jon n not tsurprose cause defendent finder print is alway on wepon also notbok is not ded note its just promise 2 witness parent every1 has notebook like that!"  
"NOOOOO YOURE RITE! athena Screemed!so much desapairshe write in promose notboko "dear mom i Promise ill find beter conterdiction"  
(wiat... mayby dad nows how to win the Case!) so thena looks in Notebook it says "lawer must smile" (no thats not releavent hmmmm waht else) then it says "guide how 2 use mod matrix" ... (AAAAHAAAAAA!)

Huge Light bulb apear over athena Head cause IDEA! "im still in the Matrix!mom sayed if ur in matrix n theres sppoon and u say theres no spoon then sponge bend! so now ill say... ... ... ... THEIR ARE NO FINDERPRITN ON NKIFE!"  
sudddenly fingerprins bend so They dont look lik Jon prints any more.  
"NGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO" egg Sreamed.  
***MATRIXEND***

**JUROPINON**  
1\. OMFG no fingerprince jon must b NOTGILTY  
2\. defense is always NOT GULLY  
3 athena will ugive me money if i Say NOT GILTY?  
4 every1 is say NOT GILTY  
5 moon Attourney is cooler then persecutor Egg NOT GILTY  
6\. im hungary pls end trail NOT GILLTY  
**JURY MINION END***

"yaaay" we did it" Atena selebrated. ntil sudenly...  
"OBJECTON!" it was Egg! "i dont have Finger prince but i have WITNES!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT NOOOOOOOOO" athena is in DESBEAR!  
polly grin,"dont worry wecan do this. IMFINE" while egg Called witness gina LeStrange to the stand.  
gina waves gun arouwnd n Testify "vitim was in room defendant 2 nobuddy else then I lock door then sudenly SCREEM!door wa slocked til police break down so its PERFECT LOCKEDRUNE!"  
"GASP!"everyone gaasped because perefct locked room is IMPOSIBLE 2 solve!

**JURYPINON***  
1\. GASP!LOCKED ROOM GILTY  
2\. GASP!LOCKED ROOM GILTY  
3\. GASP!LOCKED ROOM GILTY  
4\. GASP!LOCKED ROOM GILTY  
5\. GASP!LOCKED ROOM GILTY  
6\. GASP!LOCKED ROOM GILTY

Ahtena think (NOOOOO how do is olve imposible crime?but... i cant giev up... ... ... ... I HAV 2 crack lock rooom 2 save PHEONIX!)

AN: hope u r look forwad to chapta 2 :) can u solve lockeroom?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: chapta2 is finaly done! fangz 4 waiting! hop u lkook forwad 2... SOLUTIO!

Athen trys to solve locked room with think route and apolloo but its Hard cause lock room is VERY hard.  
"Hmmm how 2 solve room lock? i can Try supra Present at gina testimon but i dont hav enogh evadense so its not enough hard so it cant be solution rite? Mayby... ... their is secret pasage?"  
Egg object "OBJECTION no secret passsag"  
athena Thinked more "mayby... ... ... dryice? wait is dryice exist in DGS time?hmmmmmm nife throug window?no broring. celing sword?"  
Eggwobjected "no trayce of sword at Ceiling"  
"OBJECTON!"athena object two "theres neve trace of celing word!kiler just menipulate evadense after cryme" but she is penalised because insiulted Viridia Green ACE DETECTIV whod have find trace anyaway!

suddenly apolllo "GOTCHA! reel killer is... ... ... JURO 2!or shold say... ... .. .. ... ... ... KOSNY MEGUNDEL! u sayed defendent is always gilty well ur defense in GDS case 3 so ur gilty two! WAS THAT CONFESION? YOURE KILLER!"  
juror megdenul is so SHOCKED his top hat fly away!  
"AHAHAHA GOTCHA" apoll laugh.  
but then persecuter Edg "OBJECTINO! Ryunoske is died befor case 3 so case3 never happens o mengundel is not Defendse so hes NOT GILTY!"  
"NOOOOOO" polloa scremd "amybe jon is rly gilty then sory"

but athena Suddenly idea. "Real killer is not megundel. but not jon too. KIler is... ... ... ...GINA LESTRANG! she shoted thru open windows a t crime sene with gun!u remember she have gun in trail?gun is actualy... KNIFE GUN!SO IT SHOT KNIVE IN WINDOWS!TAHT EXPLAIN EVERTYTHING GINA CONFFESSNOW!"  
every1 is SHOCK cause gina doesnt look like killler. gina go to stand will she confesss?

suddenly... ... ... "ELEMENTORY!" (sherlok Homes languge 4 "objectino")  
it was... SHELROCK HOLJES!  
homes sayed, "gina Gun wasinvent by Iris wantson who live in my Homes so i now that gun is NOT NIFE GUN!"  
"WAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"athena GASP from SHOCK! "but hten how locked room?"  
sherlo explains "Kiler is not gina. i willl revel reel kiler n theyr CO MPL E X MOT I V ES!"  
"whaaaa tcomcplex motive?" athena n pollo are suspesne. suo much apollo wsweated because nervouse!  
Spot lite appear on sherkock as he explain theroy "wehn virida cgreen brake down door it was Locked Room but there wa sother person inside then jon n ryunosuko!"  
"u meen like hiding?" pollo ask"thats rterible solution goaway"  
"Nooo not hyde" locksher sayed "dont u remember? 2 person got in Room befored brake down with... TIME TURNABOT! n thendead body apeared because 1 of 2 ppl did kill!kiler is you! ... ... ... ... APOOLO JUSITCE"!

"WHAAAAA A A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" athena SCREEMED! "pollo cant be keeler" suddenly think idea (Wait.. ... there was badge at cryme scene but I didnt lose attourney badger so mayby It was Apollons?)  
"u ve got 2 be kiding me" apollop sayed "Theres no prove im kiler. cold be athena or jon or ryuno 2 rite?They were in room 2"  
"ELEMENTORY!"homes objecte "U R mor suspicio. in trail u where not rly try to get Jon find not gilty ony Athena!becase u were try gto distract from truf that u r reel kiler!"  
Apollo is so shock his haorn fall off n hit Athena owwwww! "but... I dont hav... motiv! i didnt even now ryuno or pheonix!"  
But athna think (Rite he card more bout juros think hes cool n accurse innsacent defendent megundel thenfind cnoterdiction... ...but can he be Killer?y wold he do that?)  
Sherlok explain finally ... COMPLEX MOTIVES!"yes u now them. u recognise Ryunos n now he is pheoni grate grant fater but rovert Only sayed desendentand did not giv picture!only way u now that if your... from FUTURE! future wher Phoenixrite existe! just like tother person in Court.. ... ... ... PERSEUCUTOR EGGWORTH! u sayed evadence is finger rints but finger prints only existin FUTURE! in this future. Pheonix wil kill persecutor edgworth cause hes in Love with Gymshoo detective n frame Apiolo who is sentense to DEATH!and dye the DETH! so Edgworth n Pollo make REVENGE PLANN!when Rovert write Shoe give them time Turneabout to go 2 past Polly go in lock room n kil Ryunokuse and Edgweorthwill get gilty Verdict 4 jon garideb with bribary n stuff!THIS IS HOLE TRUTH!OF THIS CRIYME!"  
Every1 is so shock in court their SILENCE!  
until... athena "Wat... polo kill Ryun ecause Rovert giev time marchine but Roger give timemachine cause pAollo kill Ryunos?THATS CONTEDRICTION?!"  
Apool sayed "no it sjust bad rly sily theory we Shold use Joint resaoning to mak it beter n prove Jon gilty!"  
But sherloe says "Its close tim loop That normal. do u now story of Girl hwo go back in Tim b4 born meet parents then girl is born and name after her Self?this normal thing That hapens if u do tim travel!"  
"oooh ok" thena say "polllo must be gilty then"

****JURY POINION*****  
1\. OMFG tim loop apool must b GILTY  
2\. defens eattourney is always GILTY  
3 egg giv me money if i say gilty so ill say pollo is GILTY  
4 whats a trail what stim travel whats pollo whats gilty?anyways every1 else sayed GILTY  
5 sherkock homes is cooles detectige ever (xcept 4 viriadian green) so Apollon is GILTY  
6\. im hungary pls end trail so apollois GILTY  
***END OF JURYON***

Pollyo screamed in Desbear! "PLS DONT BURN ME IT WAS ALL ACCIDENT! I JUST THROWNIFE AND RYUNOSKO TRIP SO HE HTIS NIFE AND THEN I AXIDENT MAKE LOCK ROOM PLS BELIEVE MEDONT BURNN MEEEEEEEE!1!111"  
"ELEMONTERAY!" sherly objects "if its acident u Will find gilty nb urned 2 times cause thats worst soluton EVA!"  
pollys other horn fall offit makes accident an hits apppollo he breaks down "okaaaaaay it was not acccident all murder intentonal HOW DID u liek my perfect LOCK ROON MYSTORY PLAN?AHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHHA HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHA AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" apollo do that cross arm pose with grin and LUAGHS!  
aAthena ask "wait Apoolo y are u laugh if u will Burned?"  
"because"... on way 2 burn place apol takes Small mystorything out Pocketa nd laugh.. ... ... "I HAV TIME TURNABOUT!"  
everyone GASP while apoollo go back in time and DISAPEARED!  
Athena cries from dsepair "NOOOoooooo if apoll n time turnabot his gon whow wil i get back 2 futre? how go to past to stop apolllon n save Pheonix? I M STUCK IN DGS AND RYUNOSKOS IS DED 4 EVAAAAAAAAR NOOOOO OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOO"  
Every1 is sad as Athen brake down in court.

THE ENND

AN: sorry 4 sad end but wiht genious tim etravel Kiler apolo it couldnt hav Hapy end 4 Pheonix rite?

WRONG!  
"ELEMENTORY!" sherlock objecte! "Apolo can only be kiler casue rovert Writeshop let him go 2 past SO. u just hav 2 rite letter to futre n tell Roverto not give tiem turnerbot."  
"OMFG THANGS!"Athen is so happy widget Explode from 2 much emotino! then write lettter "deer Athenas if Rovert wrigtShoe apear in write ovfice telll him go away n not give Turnabout time!"  
sudddenly...  
AAthena is back in FUTUR! writght anything Agency caus eshe never went to past ceause no time Turabout. apolo is their 2 and... ... ... ... ... PHEONIX RIGHT!  
"OMGF PHEONIX NISE 2 SEE U AGIAN!" say ahtena "wait... ... paoll y not in Jail u killed RUYNOSKE NARUTOHO!"  
ppolly sayed "no in this timline Ryun is alive so im not killerso u cant put me in Jayle! HAHAHAH!"  
"oh cool" athena sayed n selebrate victory with Apollo rovert Pheonix and his ansesters ryu ken ruynosuke every1 was alive n happy

REEL END

AN: thanx 4 reding!hop u like plot soluton n plot twist :)


End file.
